Just to be here
by loonie lupin
Summary: ça me fait tellement mal de le voir comme cela.... dismoi ce que je peux faire.... sois juste là ! Attention thème sombre, viol et tabassage mentionné!
1. première partie

**Just to be here**

**Annonce de l'auteur:**

Cette histoire devait être un one-shot mais comme je pars en vacances et que je n'avais pas le temps de la finir avant, je vais la faire en deux parties. Je poste la première maintenant et la deuxième quand je rentre, dans environs trois semaines. Je suis désolée si c'est très court, mais j'ai fait ce que je pouvais... j'espère trouver quelques reviews quand je rentrerais, ce serait une bonne surprise pour moi.

Enfin, assez parlé, je vais vous laisser lire...

**Just to be here: partie 1/2**

Harry dormait paisiblement dans son lit, à Privet Drive. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait arriver un jour, dans cette maison, mais il passait un été plutôt agréable. En fait, les premiers jours avaient été un enfer. Entre la mort de Sirius, la révélation de la prophétie et les réprimandes de ses tuteurs, il sombrait de plus en plus dans la dépression, sans compter qu'il se sentait observé vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. mais il y avait une semaine de cela, tout avait changé.

Son oncle avait dû partir en voyage d'affaire et il s'était avéré que sa tante était une personne beaucoup plus gentille quand son mari n'était pas aux alentours. Il faut dire qu'elle connaissait quand même un tout petit peu le monde de la magie et était donc conscience de ce qu'avait fait Harry pour sauver son fils, Dudley, qui d'ailleurs lui était tout aussi reconnaissant. Il avait donc l'occasion de leur parler un peu plus souvent et commençait même à bien s'entendre avec eux.

Mais comme Harry ne pouvait pas s'attendre à passer des vacances tranquilles, il fallait bien que quelque chose arrive et cela arriva cette nuit-là. Il fut réveiller en sursaut par l'entrée fracassant de sa tante dans sa chambre.

- Harry ! téléphone pour toi !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Descend vite ! C'est un de tes amis et il a l'air d'avoir de gros ennui

Cela eut au moins le mérite de réveiller complètement le jeune homme. Mais aussi de l'inquiéter et de l'intriguer. Qu'est-ce qui était encore entrain de se passer ? Et surtout qui pouvait bien l'appeler par téléphone ? D'accord, Ron et Hermione avaient son numéro, et sûrement les membres de l'Ordre aussi, mais il n'y avait aucun objet moldu à Grimmauld Place alors… qui pouvait bien l'utiliser ?

Malgré cela, il se hâta de sortir de son lit et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante. Il se saisit prestement du combiné, ne remarquant pas l'air inquiet de son cousin qui, apparemment, avait aussi été réveillé par le remue-ménage.

- All ?

- Harry… vint la voix cassé à l'autre bout du fil.

Même si la personne ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette, et que cela perçait beaucoup dans sa voix, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Seulement, cela ne fit qu'accentuer son inquiétude.

- Professeur Lupin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Harry, je… il… il faut que tu viennes me chercher, je t'en supplie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je t'en supplie… viens vite.. je… j'ai peur… ils vont…ils peuvent revenir… Harry… je…

Harry sentait son cœur accéléré au fur et à mesure que le Professeur Lupin continuait de parler. C'était presque de l'hystérie. Et son professeur était d'habitude si calme. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un état pareil.

- Calmez-vous, Professeur, et dites-moi où vous êtes ?

- Je… Harry… viens… vite, s'il te plait… viens…

- Professeur ! Rémus ! dites-moi où vous êtes !

Harry voyait que sa tante avait l'air vraiment terrorisée. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait réellement pas. Jamais Harry était excité comme cela d'habitude. Enfin, il n'y fit pas attention et se concentra sur les paroles de son professeur qui parvint enfin à lui donner une adresse. Il prit un stylo et un morceau de papier, qui se trouvaient à proximité du téléphone juste au cas où et griffonna l'adresse.

- Restez où vous êtes, surtout, j'arrive le plus vite que je peux…. Ça va aller…

- Dépêche-toi…

Harry raccrocha et, pendant quelques secondes, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il ferma le yeux et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir qui s'était. Sa tante et elle paraissait inquiète.

- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'en sais rien.

Il prit le billet et se rua dehors. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il commença à crier, appelant les membres de l'Ordre. Personne ne répondit.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il passe l'été à me surveiller et pour une fois que j'ai besoin d'eux, ils ne sont même pas là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry ? demanda Dudley qui, tout comme sa mère, était sortis dans le jardin à la suite du jeune sorcier.

Harry sembla hésiter une minute, sachant que ce n'était pas prudent, mais Rémus avait besoin de lui et comptait sur lui. Alors tant pis si Dumbledore lui passait un savon après coup.

- Tante Pétunia, est-ce que tu serais d'accord de me conduire là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… oui, oui bien sûr Harry.

- Très bien alors… Dudley, va chez Madame Figgs, dis-lui que le Professeur Lupin a des ennuis et que je suis allé le chercher. Ensuite reste chez elle, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne. Nous, finit-il en se retournant vers sa tante, on va chercher le Professeur Lupin.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent leur accord et Dudley fila à toute vitesse en direction de chez leur voisine tandis que les deux autres se précipitaient vers la voiture. Ils montèrent et Harry dit à sa tante où, exactement, était son professeur. Pendant le trajet, il se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas un nouveau piège de Voldemort mais il y avait deux choses qui n'allaient pas du tout : la première était que Voldemort détestait tout ce qui avait rapport au Moldu, et la deuxième était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir on numéro de téléphone.

Pétunia conduisait très vite, ne se souciant pas des limitations convenues. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne sur les routes à cette heure-là. Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement à l'adresse indiquée et Harry sauta presque de la voiture encore en marche. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au professeur Lupin, mais apparemment c'était déjà trop tard. Une fois dehors, il regarda aux alentours et vit une cabine téléphonique. C'était clair, il devait regarder par là.

Mais quand il arriva devant, il fut paralysé pendant quelques secondes, mais se ressaisissant bien vite, il se précipita vers son ancien professeur qui était appuyé contre la vitre de la cabine, et réellement mal en point. Il avait du sang partout, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et il tremblait.


	2. deuxième partie

**Just to be here**

**Réponse aux reviews: chapitre 1/2**

onarluca: voilà, je suis revenue et je te mets la suite!

kritari: voilà, ça n'a pas été trop long, je n'ai pas fait tout à fait trois semaines et c'est pour cela que je le met aussi tôt...

El Padawan: et bien, tu verras si tu as la bonne intuition dans ce chapitre!, et merci beaucoup pour ta review..

kloona: bon, comme je suis quand même partie (ben oui, je suis pas sûre que mes parents auraient trop aimé autrement) je met la suite tout de suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire (et que tu vas pas trop m'en vouloir pour ce que je lui ai fait à ce p'tit chou...

julia: t'es pas un peu sadique ? Bon, je ne vais rien dire, parce que je suis pas mieux... et sinon pour Dud' et Pétunia, je ne sais pas mais pour moi, après le tome 5, y'aurais une possible réconciliation... Allez, bisous

Pitite âme égarée: mafois, j'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai été obligée de le faire (je pouvais pas attendre avant de mette la première partie) Enfin, voilà la suite, et je peux te dire que tu es plus douée que trelawney, on entre dans le vif du sujet... bisous

Mystick: voilà je suis rentrée et tu vas pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé (et on ne tue pas l'auteur, elle a d'autre fic à finir) allez, bisous

Inwie Lupin: et voilà, c'est la suite! Et pour ne pas lui avoir fait trop bobo, je sens que tu vas me trucidé... j'espère que tu me laissera tout de même l'occasion de finir mes autres fics... allez, bisous!

**Partie 2/2**

_Mais quand il arriva devant, il fut paralysé pendant quelques secondes, mais se ressaisissant bien vite, il se précipita vers son ancien professeur qui était appuyé contre la vitre de la cabine, et réellement mal en point. Il avait du sang partout, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et il tremblait._

Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés, alors qu'il voyait sa tante arriver. Celle-ci plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche et sembla refouler un haut-le-cœur. Le jeune homme porta sa main vers le visage baissé de Rémus, qui ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu arriver, et effleura doucement sa joue, en murmurant son prénom.

Le loup-garou sursauta et leva vers le nouveau venu une expression de pure terreur. Mais quand il reconnut Harry, il ressentit un soulagement innommable seulement, Harry n'avait pas manqué de s'apercevoir de sa réaction première.

- Harry… murmura Rémus, la voix tremblante.

- Ouais…. Rassurez-vous, je suis là maintenant, tout va bien.

- Harry… j'ai… j'ai eu si peur…

Le jeune homme reconnu là la voix qu'il avait entendu au téléphone et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Rémus soit dans un état pareil. Cela avait dû être atroce. Et son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter quand il vit que des larmes commençaient à rouler le long des joues de son ancien professeur.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire mais c'est à ce moment-là que sa tante vint finalement à son secours. Avançant doucement, elle vint vers son neveu.

- Harry, il faut le ramener à la maison.

Rémus sursauta en entendant la nouvelle voix mais Harry s'empressa de lui dire que c'était sa tante et qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Rémus, est-ce que vous pouvez vous mettre debout ?

- Je… je sais pas… je ne…

- Chut… murmura Harry. Vous allez essayer et je vais vous aider, d'accord ?

Rémus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il voulait bien essayer. Doucement, Harry se remit debout et passa un bras derrière les épaules de Rémus, pour l'aider à faire de même. Le loup-garou trembla au contact mais se laissa tout de même faire. Harry n'avait pas manqué sa réaction mais décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler.

Pétunia regardait la scène avec attention. Harry avait l'air de savoir exactement comment est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il parle à l'homme qui était avec lui. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'en faire autant. Elle n'aurait jamais su comment réagir en se retrouvant face à quelqu'un qui était dans un état pareil.

Pendant qu'elle les observait tous les deux, elle vit que les jambes de l'homme, Rémus à ce qu'elle avait compris, s'effacèrent sous lui et qu'il ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe fulgurant de son neveux. Elle se dépêcha alors de les rejoindre et passa un des bras de l'ancien professeur autour de son cou pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer autant sur elle que sur Harry.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois jusqu'à la voiture et les deux secouristes aidèrent Rémus à monter à l'arrière. Harry décida de se mettre à ses côtés et sa tante prit à nouveau le volant. Le loup-garou s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son ancien élève, des larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues. Harry passa tendrement une main sur son front, enlevant quelques mèches qui étaient collée par le sang.

- Accrochez-vous, Rémus, on va bientôt arriver. On vous soignera.

Rémus hocha simplement la tête, ses larmes refusant d'arrêter de couler. Harry n'aimait pas le voir dans un état pareil. Mais comment pouvait-il l'aider s'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était pass ?

- Rémus… dites-moi ce qu'il s'est pass

- Je… ils… enfin…

- Chut… calmez-vous. Respirez un grand coup et racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Rémus fit ce que lui disait Harry. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, puis, gardant ses paupières closes, il commença son récit.

- J'étais entrain de marcher dans la rue, pour rejoindre le QG. J'avais besoin de respirer un peu alors je ne voulais pas transplaner. Il y a une bande de… d'homme qui sont arrivés et ils ont… je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont attaqué, j'avais rien fait ! et ils m'ont frappé à… à plusieurs reprise et ils ont… ils ont été plus loin… ils… ils ont… ils m'ont…

Rémus ne pouvait pas continuer, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Harry avait compris ce que ces hommes avaient fait et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait être aussi cruel ?

Jetant un regard à sa tante, Harry vit qu'elle avait aussi écouté, et qu'elle était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui. Le jeune homme reporta ensuite son attention sur Rémus, qui pleurait toujours.

Lentement, Harry se baissa et lui déposa un baiser, le plus léger possible, sur le front et essuya doucement ses larmes. Il regarda dehors, pour voir s'ils étaient bientôt arrivé, et eut la bonne surprise de voir que sa tante était déjà engagée dans l'allée qui menait à la maison. Il soupira de soulagement, surtout quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir pour révéler Dumbledore.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta, le vieux se sorcier ne mit pas longtemps pour venir les attendre à la porte. Il était peut-être venu dans l'intention de gronder Harry, mais quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Lupin, il préféra se taire et aider son élève à porter l'homme dans la maison.

Ils l'amenèrent jusqu'au salon, et le couchèrent sur le canapé. Dumbledore demanda l'autorisation à la tante Pétunia d'utiliser la cheminée pour appeler Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, autorisation que la tante de Harry s'empressa de lui donner.

Harry, quand à lui, s'assit sur le bord du canapé, après avoir été cherché un chiffon mouillé, et commença à nettoyé le sang qui maculait le visage de Rémus. Il faisait cela le plus doucement possible, mais cela faisait mal. Pourtant l'homme ne dit rien, se contentant de grimacer.

- Je suis désolé. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, Madame Promfresh va arriver. Elle va vous soigner et vous pourrez retourner à Grimmauld Place, voulut le rassurer Harry.

Seulement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Totalement l'inverse d'ailleurs. Rémus secoua la tête, les larmes se mettant à couler plus fort sur ses joues et il attrapa la main de Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Je… je ne veux pas… voir les autres. Pas comme ça… ils vont dire… ils vont.. et… je ne veux pas… je veux… reste avec moi…, finit-il par demander, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots retenus.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je dirais à Dumbledore que vous pouvez rester ici, est-ce que ça vous va ?

Rémus hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de son ancien élève. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et resta seulement assis là, à caresser les cheveux de l'homme, pour le rassurer.

Il y eut une détonation du côté de la cheminée et Harry tourna la tête pour voir Madame Pomfresh en sortir. Il soupira de soulagement, mais elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Son attention était concentrée sur Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Albus, c'est encore Potter ?

Mais lorsque Dumbledore s'écarta, elle put voir Harry et Rémus et poussa une exclamation, arrivant à ses côtés en moins de deux secondes.

- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda-t-elle, plus par habitude que parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de le savoir.

Elle s'activa autour de l'homme, soignant ses blessures les plus superficielles pour commencer, sans même penser à demander à Harry de s'écarter. Ce n'était pour déranger le jeune homme, de toute façon. Il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible avec son ancien professeur.

Mais quand il fallut qu'elle commence à soigner les blessures plus graves qui lui parsemaient le corps, l'infirmière ne put continuer le travail là où elle était.

- Potter, est-ce qu'il y aurait un lit où je pourrais le coucher ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… oui, oui bien sûr. Vous pouvez aller dans ma chambre.

- C'est quelle pièce ?

- La première à gauche, en haut des escaliers.

- D'accord. Albus, est-ce que vous pourriez l'amener en haut ? Potter, vous restez là.

Même si Harry aurait beaucoup aimé rester au côté de l'homme, il savait que c'était beaucoup mieux comme cela, alors il n'argumenta pas.

Quand Dumbledore voulut prendre Rémus dans ses bras, en passant un bras sous ses jambes, pour l'emmener en haut, il tressaillit et s'écarta du toucher, pourtant gentil, de directeur de Poudlard. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et il baissa la tête, voulant cacher sa peur, et peut-être ses larmes. Dumbledore lança un regard à Harry, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

Le jeune homme comprit ce qu'on attendait de lui et plaça une main sous le menton de son ancien professeur, lui faisant relever la tête. Il le regarda dans les yeux et essaya de lui faire un sourire réconfortant.

- Rémus, il faut que vous laissiez le Professeur Dumbledore vous prendre dans ses bras. Il le faut pour vous emmener dans ma chambre. Il ne vous fera pas de mal, je vous le promet. D'accord ?

Rémus resta quelques secondes silencieux puis hocha lentement la tête, pour prouver qu'il était d'accord. Harry lui fit alors un sourire et passa une main sur son front, enlevant les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, pour lui donner un léger baiser.

- Merci, murmura Harry.

Il regarda alors Dumbledore et celui-ci tenta à nouveau de prendre le blessé dans ses bras. Il tressaillit à nouveau, mais se laissa faire. Harry les regarda disparaître en haut des escaliers, suivit par Madame Pomfresh, et sursauta en se retournant lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retrouva face à sa tante et, oubliant toute retenue dont il avait fait preuve depuis son plus jeune âge, il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura.

La femme serra son neveu dans ses bras, le réconfortant pour la première fois, attendant que ses sanglots se calment. Même quand les pleurs de Harry furent apaisé, celui-ci ne se retira pas de l'étreinte de sa tante. Il laissa sa respiration redevenir normale avant de commencer à parler.

- Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme cela. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il, suppliant presque Pétunia de lui fournir une réponse.

- Rien, murmura-t-elle. Rien, si ce n'est simplement être là pour lui.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, contre la poitrine de sa tante, puis se retira lentement de l'étreinte. Il essuya ses yeux avec son bras, chassant ses dernières larmes, et regarda la tante Pétunia.

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se contenta de sourire, et allait dire quelque chose, mais elle en fut empêchée par Dumbledore qui redescendit les escaliers.

- Harry ! appela-t-il. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir en haut, s'il te plait ?

Son élève regarda brièvement sa tante, cherchant le courage dont il avait besoin, puis reporta son attention sur le vieil homme, avant de marcher dans sa direction, sans prendre le temps de répondre.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il vit Rémus recroquevillé contre le haut de son lit, les couvertures défaites en bas, et Madame Pomfresh au pied du lit, semblant ne pas savoir que faire. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- Potter, est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ? Il refuse de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux rien faire tant que je n'ai aucune idée des blessures qu'il a subi.

Harry soupira silencieusement. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Mais Madame Pomfresh avait raison, elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour pouvoir le soigner. Surtout qu'il pouvait y avoir des blessures internes.

Le jeune homme avança et s'assit au bord du lit, juste à côté de Rémus. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du loup-garou, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, frissonnant avant de se détendre en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il se laissa alors aller contre la poitrine de son ancien élève.

- Rémus, murmura celui-ci à l'oreille de l'homme. Il faut que vous disiez à Madame Pomfresh ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il sentit son ancien professeur secouer négativement la tête et se retint de soupirer. Il se déplaça légèrement, se couchant en partie sur le lit, appuyant son dos contre le haut du lit. Avec son bras placé autour des épaules, il prit la main de Rémus dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

- Je reste près de vous, mais il faut que vous parliez, s'il vous plait. Faites-le pour moi, hein ?

Apparemment, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire. Le loup-garou commença alors son récit, la gorge nouée, racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire autant, mais aucune des trois personnes ne l'arrêta, car parler était un bon moyen d'exorciser.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait ce que son ancien professeur disait, Harry sentit le dégoût monter en lui. Comment est-ce que l'on pouvait être assez cruel pour faire une chose pareille ? Rémus ne méritait pas cela, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Une fois le récit terminé, il fallut commencer à soigner toutes les blessures. Alors Madame Pomfresh demanda à Harry de rester, puisqu'il était apparemment le seul à pouvoir calmer le loup-garou. L'infirmière dut l'examiner entièrement et, alors qu'elle le faisait, le jeune garçon serra très fort l'homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci refusait de laisser aller sa main et resserrait la sienne autour, si fort que cela lui faisait mal. Mais Harry ne fit rien pour se dégager, il savait que ce que vivait Rémus était très difficile. Si difficile qu'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Mais cela fut vite terminé, bien que pour l'homme cela parût durer des heures et des heures, et l'infirmière s'en alla, dès qu'elle fut sûre que son patient allait bien. Si ce n'est pas émotionnellement, du moins physiquement. Bien sûr, il avait encore quelques ecchymoses et écorchures, mais toutes les blessures importantes avaient été soignées.

Il ne resta plus dans la pièce que Dumbledore, Harry et Rémus et le jeune homme prit la parole.

- Professeur ? Est-ce que Rémus peut rester ici pendant un moment ? Après tout, c'est un des endroits les plus sûrs, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

- Bien sûr, Harry, acquiesça Dumbledore.

Il avait eu dans l'idée de le ramener Grimmauld Place lorsque ses blessures seraient soignées, mais ayant vu la façon dont seul Harry parvenait à le calmer, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il reste ici. Il salua finalement les deux autres hommes et sortit à son tour, les laissant seuls.

Harry ne bougea pas, pendant encore quelques minutes et, épuisé physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement, Rémus finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ancien élève. Celui-ci le regarda, avec tristesse et tendresse, et repensa aux paroles de sa tante.

_Même si cela doit être pour l'éternité, je serais toujours là pour lui… _

__

**Fin**


End file.
